


Phantom Harem

by Wumpus69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Behavioral Modification, Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Cult, Supernatural Deals, Supernatural contracts, blue/orange morality, magically binding deals, no beta we die like danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/pseuds/Wumpus69
Summary: Ghosts don't have physical bodies to enjoy anymore, but they can overshadow them.  Dash can't think of anything else that his hero might do if offered his body, and neither can the half of his team that came to back him up on the deal, so they include themselves in it to give Dash a bit of free time.  Danny, of course, has other uses he can put their bodies to.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton/Kwan, Danny Fenton/Many, Danny Fenton/Original Male Character(s), Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Tribute Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in my phone notes so I hope it's good! Feel free to point out any errors.

The symbols were drawn in chalk along the inside of the circle and six candles were lit. Dash was beyond glad that Brad had found the perfect needles to draw the blood for this because pricking a finger was way easier than slashing their palms. Freddy had found the words but Dash was the one to say them, slow and enunciated clearly. The candle flames flickered, going from orange-yellow to black, blue, grey, gold, and green, the temperature plummeted 30 degrees and the air tasted like an approaching thunderstorm.

The chalk lines lit up with a rainbow and light burst into the center of it, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When they opened them, there floated a confused-looking Danny Phantom, sparks and flames and frost wreathing him like clothing. “Ok, what kind of cult did you guys make or join? Oh stars, is there a cult surrounding me?”

“Uh no, no cult stuff Phantom, sir.” Dash cleared his throat while the hero relaxed, running a hand through his snowy hair. “I called you here, see, cause I had an idea and the guys wanted to back me up for it.”

Phantom blinked, electric green eyes hopping from Dash to Kwan, Dale, Freddy, and Chris. “Huh. Well, what’s the idea? I figure if you’re gonna spend a Saturday afternoon on this I might as well hear you out.” He reclined in the air, hands behind his head like the cool guy he was.

Dash swallowed, pushing down his nerves, and locked eyes with the ghost. “I thought that uh we all owe you our lives at least a dozen times over, and it doesn’t feel like we’re doing much to pay you back for that. I know you don’t ask for anything, but you’re a hero and you deserve something! So, uh, the problem was that uh, I wasn’t sure what to get you.” He hoped the lack of an offering to call Phantom there wasn’t insulting, that’d suck. “Ghosts don’t need money, words aren’t nearly enough, and I don’t got much else to offer, except one thing.”

“We know it’s probably a sore subject to bring up,” Chris said slowly, “but we figure that being a ghost you might miss some things?”

“And we all agree with Dash that you deserve something for all the good you do,” Freddy chimed in confidently. The boys warmed his heart.

“So, what I’m offering-“

“We’re offering,” Kwan corrected.

“We are offering you our bodies as like, a token of appreciation.”

Danny stared down at half the football team for his school, Dash in particular. He had been blushing a bit under all the praise but that was a bombshell of an idea to drop on anyone. It might have spoken to Danny’s more ghostly nature that rather than reject the offer outright, he felt the need simply to clarify it. “So, you five each are offering to give me your bodies, to have a do whatever with, as payment for saving your lives in the past? Did I get that right?”

The jocks nodded, Dash most enthusiastically. “We trust you, Phantom!”

Danny saw the logic, they thought he didn’t have a human body and would just overshadow them to relive experiences. They didn’t say what he couldn’t do though, and as much as these jocks were enamored with him, they all bully him as a human, and he wouldn’t be Danny if he didn’t take petty revenge. So, he split into five of himself and held out gloved hands that wreathed themselves in fire trapped under ice with electricity arcing between each spike. “Dͭ̆̄ͪ͐̓ͯ͏̶̝̗̥͎ȩ̣ͩͫ́a͂ͨͣ̍͆ͫͧͧ͝͏͉l̶̰͉̫̖͋̽ͮ̿ͬ͛̄ͤ.” They shook his hand, some enthusiastically, some cautiously, Dash in awe, and red threads of light wove from Danny’s wrists to wind around each of the jock’s until their every joint was covered twice and their necks looped around like leashed collars.

The bullies all yelped and held their lower backs, chests, and arms as if burned, and Danny frowned. “Show me what’s wrong?” The threads vibrated and as a group, they pulled off their shirts, and Danny’s jaw dropped. Chris and Fred had his symbol etched onto their arms, Dale on his chest, and Kwan on his lower back like a tramp stamp. Dash, however, had Danny’s symbol over his heart, on each ass cheek, and on his right forearm, even lifting his leg to show it was right below his left knee too. “Well fuck, I guess that worked. I’ve lost a bet.”

“What uh, what bet?”

“That ghosts can’t make supernaturally binding verbal contracts like demons or fae. I was wrong, we apparently can, cause I very clearly own your bodies now.” Danny could even feel a steady flow of emotional energy from the five of them and gripped the collective cords. He willed them all, silently, to strip naked for him and get hard, and without complaint or even a sign that they found their actions unusual, the jocks obeyed, all rock hard. “Huh. I hope y’all are good with the results!”

Getting an enthused affirmative from everyone, Danny reached for the feeling that drew him there and teleported him to the garage he was in, and after a moment it held firm in his hand. “Don’t tell anyone how you summoned me,” he said before opening a portal with a _CRACK_ like striking lightning and flew through it. This would be interesting.


	2. Sex Cult?  Sex cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny exhibits the blue orange morality of a ghost, and the jocks wake up to fascinating developments and a conclusion they agree to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just wrote this up and I hope you like it! While Danny got their bodies, he does not own or control their minds

Danny didn’t normally keep secrets from his best and really only friends, since the crushing existential dread of being half dead was no secret, but Danny knew in his heart that neither would really understand why he was doing what he was doing. The logic was ghostly in nature, speaking to instincts he felt far more intensely as Phantom, but still felt as Fenton. Maybe it was petty revenge enhanced by the ball of emotion-fueled and amplifying goo in the center of his chest, maybe he just felt he was due some reward from the town, but regardless he had what he had and neither Sam, Tucker, nor Jazz knew. But hey, he didn’t know their every action either, they didn’t need to know his.

Danny started off playing around with his new ability to create portals, popping in and out of his, Sam, and Tucker’s rooms so that he knew the feeling for them if he ever needed to head to either of them, as well as testing how far he could go with them. If he poured most of his energy into it, of course, Danny could portal straight from the roof of the observatory to the moon and stay in ghost form. Moon rocks sat on the top of his dresser now and often floated around him in an orbit when he was alone in his room. If he portaled into the Zone directly, though, he could go  _ anywhere _ and the temptation was nearly too much for him, so he kept his teleporting fun to the mortal realm.

Of course, while he was in the Zone, Danny focused on those threads of red light that apparently only he could see, leading to his jocks. When he stroked his fingers against the bonds between him and them, he got images of each in his head, and with a bit of imagination, he was surrounded by five hexagonal screens showing off each jock under his semi ownership - after all, they didn’t give him their minds, which was something he’d point out if Sam or Tuck felt the need to know what was going on here. Regardless, he looked over each jock and considered what his libido lead him to do with each of them. It was lucky for Danny that his 16-year-old sex drive didn’t allow him to stop and wonder what the limits of his capabilities were in this situation, as unbeknownst to him they only existed when he actualized them. This made it all the easier to do things like deepening Dash’s voice to something less nasally and irritating to hear, or give Kwan a bigger dick than Dash by 2 inches.

And of course, an idea struck Danny as he made his morally ambiguous changes. “If the bodies are mine, then I can set rules for them, and they can’t break those rules, right? Right. Okay, let’s see what everyone thinks about  _ this _ .”

* * *

Dash was having the weirdest day of his life, and that was saying something in Amity Park. He’d expected Phantom to immediately jump into his body since he’d accepted the offer, but instead, he left them there with hard ons and magical tattoos. After a day of convincing his folks that they had run into Phantom’s fight with a ghost that slapped tattoos onto people, Dash found his voice getting deeper and Chris was hairier than he’d been before. Freddy’s pecs were almost obscenely huge, and Dale’s ass was so perfectly round and fat that Dash himself wanted to play with it all day - he had to share with the other guys though, since this was a team experience. None of them were as lucky as Kwan though, whose balls and cock got fatter over night and seemed to get even beefier arms and legs.

“So… Phantom was wondering if we were in a cult,” Freddy said while he squeezed Dale’s ass and Kwan massaged his chest. “He is a powerful protector spirit, I’m pretty sure he can probably help us out in the afterlife since Kyle saw him helping out smaller, unaggressive ghosts. I’m pretty sure only a god can beat up a thunderstorm, right?”

“Plus we’ve already given him ownership of our bodies,” Chris said, one hand around Kwan’s dick and another rubbing against Dash’s ass. “I feel like you only give yourself away that literally to a god.”

“Huh. That’s a good point. Are we a cult, for Phantom?” Sitting in his room with a hand appreciating his ass, and another rubbing his hardened nipple, Dash struggled to think clearly. Playing with Dale’s ass and Chris’ hairy abs helped, made him feel relaxed like playing with each others’ bodies was all they should ever do. “I’m more than willing to call him my god, especially with these tats.”

“I think I might be, too?” Kwan furrowed his brow, bucking up into the hand on his cock, clearly loving the one playing with his sack too if the shake in his voice was any sign. “I uh I think I’m down to uh worship anyone who’ll bless me with a bigger cock in at least the sexy way, maybe more. Besides, how he wants us to do that is up to him, right?”

“Yeah, we can just ask Phantom when he comes to us for our bodies.” Dale moaned, the noise echoed by Dash as a finger slipped into his hole and started massaging him open. “For uh, for now we agree that we worship Phantom, right?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dash moaned, hands too occupied to muffle his voice. “We’re the best kinda worshipers too! We’re Phantom’s sex cult, how’s that?” God, he hoped none of his family heard them, even though they were being a bit louder than normal with the moans and groans.

It felt a lot like that didn’t matter all too soon though, as the loose circle they made to touch each other all around turned into making out and fucking like they were gonna die the next day, and the guys all found out that Dash’s ass was now self lubing for sex. With cock in his mouth, his ass, and the ass above his face while he got sucked off, Dash couldn’t care less if his little brother opened the door and started recording them. It was a freeing feeling, and he thanked Phantom for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally thought it’d be funny as all fuck if this was the case so yeah, Danny had no influence on that last scene, the dudebros just decided that on their own. Ok, maybe he felt the horny vibes and ate them for a coffee buzz. Being bound to a ghost will boost your emotions by like, 10


	3. Fine Print Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash and co learn the consequences of their actions, and Danny learns that his friends may be more ghostly than he realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, wrote this mostly on my phone so if you spot a spelling error holler at me about it! Otherwise, enjoy

Danny frankly thought that nothing Johnny, Kitty, or Youngblood pulled when fighting him before school had even started would be bad enough to cancel out just how amazing a sight he was seeing when he actually got to school. The rules of the school bent and warped around Dash Baxter, and as the Ravens got better at playing their sports and heading to bigger and better games, the guy on three different teams was allowed to do more and more things. So, Dash Baxter had done what Danny had tugged on the strings woven around his body to get him doing: he wore his usual Phantom T-shirt and letterman jacket, but below the waist he wore a skirt, his trainers, and nothing more. Danny knew from the locker room as much as the summoning that Dash was unfairly blessed, even more now that Danny himself had fixed up his voice, but it was something else to see the guy wearing a 5 inch skirt - with pockets, the rich jerk - and see hints of his dick beneath it with each step.

Now that Danny got another good look at Dash and Kwan, he saw an immediate difference. The threads that wove around Kwan were simpler, thinner. One coil around his neck like a collar and a thread around his waist and between legs like a crotchless jockstrap. Dash, who had Danny’s mark on him several times over, had threads leading to Danny’s fingers like a marionette and woven around every joint and curve of his bulky body. As much as Danny Fenton resented the blond bully, Danny Phantom found himself preening at how clearly Dash had truly given himself over.

The real treat, of course, came when Dash stormed his way up to Tucker and grabbed him by the collar of his sweater. “Hey Foley, whacha gawkin at?”

“Uh, well, you’re super free balling right now and I know that’s cool in basketball but-“

“But what? Got a problem, Fouley? Maybe I should see if you can fold like this skirt.” His fist rose up, and the strings went taught as a bow, while Dash’s muscles locked up. Tucker looked on in confusion as the black Phantom symbols on Dash’s skin flared up bright red.

“Put him down, Dash,” Danny said with all the feigned annoyance he could muster, and Dash relaxed his grip on Tucker. “Couldn’t you be doing anything better with your time? Like studying, so that highschool isn’t the highlight of all 70 years you’ll probably live?”

Dash’s face screwed up in anger, and he leaned into Danny’s space like the looming threat he might be if Danny weren’t who he was, a throbbing pulse of impotent frustration traveling down his threads as his muscles locked up again, no doubt going for a punch. “At least my dreams are attainable, Fentoad. Pretty sure NASA ain’t taking D- students.” Tucker winced and Danny growled, stung my the jab more than any physical abuse Dash could dish out.

“Perhaps, but I at least don’t waste my potential running around abusing people weaker than me and regarding it as a game. You’re lucky Sydney Poindexter never got a shot at you, Dash, or you might’ve joined him in the Ghost Zone. If there’s even enough person in that empty head of yours to make a ghost. I hear football injuries can fuck you up in the head, so you better keep those three braincells safe.”

Dash’s nostrils flared and his fists clenched, his entire body vibrating with a rage he ached to let loose. Danny smirked back at him and waited, watching the bully freeze over and over until he punched the locker behind Danny and stomped off, while Danny let out a heavy sigh. “Ok, you know something weird going on,” Tucker said, drawing Danny’s attention to his worried face. “Spill.”

“Right, ok, so…”

* * *

Dash, funnily enough, wasn’t the only one who had problems with moving, and the boys quickly found a pattern. “Everytime we go to wail on a geek, even a little, it’s like somethin grabs hold and turns off my arms,” Chris said. “Felt like tryna go over my bench limit.”

“I tried elbowing Mikey just to test it and my chest got all tight and it felt like something was on my neck.”

“Felt my ass burn like I got spanked, and I swore there was a hand around my neck,” Kwan said. “I sorta felt like I’d put on a scarf when Phantom took our offer, but this was like a threat.”

“Calm down,” Dash said, slinging an arm around Kwan and Freddy. “We call up Phantom, and ask him what’s up, simple as that, yeah?” A few muttered agreements went around the table and Freddy tapped his fingers on his tray.

“What if we can use the circle to talk to him, like a cell number? No chant, just focusing real hard? We did agree to, ya know, the thing, right?”

“Dang, that’s a good idea Freddy! Hey Chris, you got the sketch you did?”

“Naw, Dash, that’s at home. I dunno if I can make a copy on memory alone that’d actually work. I can scan it and print out some replicas for all of us, though!”

“We can’t exactly chat outloud about this until we understand it fully anyway, right?” Dale looked between them all and the guys nodded in general agreement. “After school, Chris’ place then?”

“Absolutely.” That agreed upon, Dash fistbumped his boys and then got to work scarfing down his food, squirming just a bit in his seat as the vibrator in his ass went off and only the food in his mouth kept him from making an embarrassing noise.

* * *

“So, I guess you’re gonna tell me that this is immoral or whatever and I should find a way to break off the deal?” Danny tried not to pout at his best friends as he wrapped up his explanation of what had happened, as well as his reasoning as to why he didn’ tell them right away. Sam was absentmindedly flipping through the new copy of her spell book, the old one scanned and reprinted carefully on hemp paper to avoid damaging the original in a fight. She didn’t pause to actually read, but it helped her think. Tucker was twirling his shrunken down scepter around in his fingers, staring off into the distance.

After a tense silence, Tucker shrugged. “Nah.” Danny gawked at him a bit while Sam nodded.

“Same here, honestly. This is failure to read the fine print on their part and I trust you not to do something grossly immoral to them.” Sam pointed her book at him with a grin. “I remember you having the perfect opportunity to deck Dash and claim he was still in monster mode from the ghost bug but didn’t.”

“You’re actively avoiding thinking about your royal place in the Ghost Zone, when you could take the throne, the crown, and abuse ungodly amounts of power,” Tucker pointed out, rudely forcing Danny to think about even more responsibilities. “You’re not gonna do anything super bad, and if there’s anyone who deserves what they get for a poorly worded, super one sided contract, it’s those meatheads.”

“We have shown the utmost restraint in not doing a million nasty things to them,” Sam said. “Also pay up, I won the bet.”

“Uuuugh, fine. I’ll eat your vegan nonsense for a day.” Danny pouted, but his shoulders dropped with relief, amazed that his friends just got it. But his relief was short lived and he felt a tug on his awareness from the threads on his wrist. “I… think I’m getting a call?”

“Go on, answer it, we’ll be here.” 

Tucker booped him on the nose and Danny snorted, transforming and following the pull, opening a portal with it. On the other side, Danny floated over the circle of hand holding jocks with his arms crossed, flipping upside down. “Yeah?”

“Hi, Phantom, uh, sir?” Dash scratched his chin and shuffled in place. “So, we were wondering a few things…”

“Go on, Dash, there are no dumb questions, just the failure of your past circumstance to teach you beforehand.” The beefy blond flinched at the word failure and put his hands down.

“Well,” Kwan said, hand on Dash’s shoulder, “we’ve found that when we do certain stuff our muscles lock up and we can’t move.”

Danny hummed and nodded, flying in a circle around his jocks. “Dash, did you discover yourself unable to move when trying to hit someone?” Danny put on the voice that his mother and sister used when walking him through what he did to earn a grounding. The jocks tensed up but all nodded. “You all do remember that you gave me ownership of the bodies you currently inhabit, right?”

“… Yes…”

“And so,” Danny said, coming to a stop in the center of them, head morphed so that five faces met five jocks. “As these are my bodies, they come with certain rules, cause I can’t just have a body doing any ol thing. Why would I let a body of mine go beating on weaker people? That’s not exactly heroic, is it?”

The quintet flinched as though he’d struck them, and shook their heads quickly. Dash, however, stood his ground and took a deep breath. “No, sir, it isn’t heroic of us to do that. The other night, we decided that we’d worship you in a sex cult of our own making, but we should probably ask you if you even think we deserve that kind of relationship with you first.”

Danny dropped the body horror, returning to one face focused on Dash, and turning to make eye contact with everyone else around him. His core thrummed loudly, and the horny hero purred at his jocks. “Well, if you’re nice enough to ask… I was planning on fucking you all anyway, I’ll be honest, but if you wanna worship me through sex then you can definitely go ahead and do that. I have things I need to get back to for now, but feel free to have an orgy in my name, we’ll see what that does.” Danny laughed, voice echoing, and portaled back home. “Guys, you won’t fucking believe this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tuck deserve ghostly bullshit, case closed


	4. Worshipping a Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny needs to destress and Dale is honored to help, more so after than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep the whole 'how does being worshipped like a god affect Danny' thing a little vague so I can fuck around with the idea in my head as I write, but I promise it definitely is having an effect, as you might see if you look~ As always, this is unbetad and mostly written in the notes on my phone so I hope you enjoy!

Two years of ghost hunting had honed Danny, Tucker, and Sam into a well-oiled fighting machine. Tucker took on his scepter and Sam asked Princess Dora for a book of spells, neither wanting to fail to protect each other and Danny. Danny grew strong enough that most ghosts coming to Amity to fight him were very clearly just playing with him, holding a skewed idea of playing. Still, sometimes a serious threat came through, like Spectra, whose words dug under his skin better than her talons. On a day like that one, Danny was very glad to have a cult of dumb beefcakes willing to eagerly worship him and rise to meet the challenge he gave them of being better people.

* * *

Dale had been thinking over Phantom’s words for the past few days, more aware now that he kept wearing clothes that showed off his body like a peacock strutting its feathers, and that he even invited his teammates to play with his ass - the ones not in the circle! Thankfully, they were cool about it, the older students happily eating him out in the locker room or in the nearest janitor closet or simply on the field, opening him up with his shorts around his knees and his voice shamelessly loud. Turned out good dick could bring out his voice.

Still, it wasn’t as hard as he’d thought to veer away from bullying, holding his tongue when a barb came to mind and only coming up to finish jerking himself off right up against Lester’s face, painting him in jizz, which he was able to do and thusly wasn’t bullying! It left him with a surprising amount of free time, which said something he wasn’t comfortable unpacking quite yet about himself, so Dale filled that time by filling himself with anal beads. While he wondered idly where he’d even gotten them, the jock quickly pushed his toy all the way into his perfect ass when he felt a tug on his arm and let out a strangled moan. He whipped his head around to see Phantom, his god, phasing through the wall and into his room.

“Ah ah,” Phantom said, voice echoing and finger held up as Dale moved toward the door. “Leave it unlocked. Don’t you worry your little head over anyone walking in to see, alright?” Dale nodded slowly, swallowing hard as Phantom took off his gloves and tossed them onto the jock’s dresser. He pulled at a zipper, and Dale was there to hold his wrist.

“Here, let me. I can only guess you came for something that would get my family’s attention?” Dale unzipped the padded jacket Phantom always wore, only mildly surprised to see how beefy the ghost really was underneath, far more shocked to see a  _ tapestry  _ of scars on his teal skin. The jacket was put on his desk chair and Dale let his hand hover over slashes, starbursts, and more that he couldn’t identify.

“Yeah, I just finished up a fight against a ghost hippo, and lemme tell you, those things are terrifying.” Phantom shuddered. “So, I thought I’d come and uh destress with one of my worshipers,” He chuckled, “see what godhood is all about.” Phantom brings his hand up to cup Dale’s cheek and he expected a touch like ice, but the palm around his cheek was as warm as a heated-up water bottle, drawing him closer gently. “Now, I can’t promise I’ll  _ gentle _ , but I won’t hurt you.”

And Dale knew in that moment that Phantom couldn’t hurt him, not right then, not while their lips pressed against each other and moved with each other, calloused, clawed fingers running through his hair. Dale hardly flinched when his shirt simply vanished from his body, leaving the blond bare to his god as he ran his own curious fingers over flesh that was firm as steel but gave like jello, knowing that right then he was safe. Phantom solidified under his fingers, and fangs urged his lips apart for a probing tongue, and Dale opened up with an eager moan. Phantom tasted strange on his tongue, in his mouth, sweet and cool like ice cream, with an almost electric something to him that the jock couldn’t identify. He met that tongue with his own though, let it fill his mouth, and tried to return the favor, only to feel fingers curling in his hair, tugging on the long locks and sending a shock of pleasure down his spine that made him submit and suck with a mewl that had his face burning.

Phantom purred like a big cat, his chest vibrating against Dale’s, and broke the kiss just as he began to feel dizzy. Dale traced a scar with one hand and held onto Phantom’s bicep with the other, catching his breath while ever so slightly chilled claw tips slid down his spine, making him shiver and arc into the touch right against his god, his hard-on poking the ghost in the belly. Before Dale could look, his lips were captured again and that tongue was back, and he opened up happily, running his fingers over Phantom’s stomach and fascinated to feel functional fat, like a human who worked out to get stronger, not hotter, might feel.

Dale didn’t have much time to think about that, though, when Phantom’s tongue  _ stretched _ longer than normal and slithered down his throat, making him jump in place and try to swallow the muscle down. Phantom smirked, his tongue rolling like a wave and pushing deeper and deeper into Dale’s throat and he can’t help but to wrap an arm around the hero, press his cock to those abs, and start humping like a dog. The tongue pulled back, just enough that he could breathe and god, he gasped, whining at the loss, only to moan as it pushed in yet deeper. Phantom fucked his throat with his tongue, apparently content to let Dale smear a mess of precum on his abs, and he was getting so very close.

The string of beads, all but forgotten, was tugged on and before Dale could tense up one popped free of his rim, followed a heartbeat later by another, and another. His legs shook, his mind scrambling to focus on throat or ass or cock, and Phantom let him gasp once before plunging that green tongue all the way down his throat, making it bulge while all the beads on the chain pushed themselves back into his hole, ending with a slap against his ass. Dale’s moan was muffled but he cried out in bliss as he humped once, twice, and spilled rope after rope of white against Phantom’s torso. A hand pressed against the base of his spine, helping him rock against Phantom’s belly while the beads were pulled and pushed in and out of his spasming hole. Dale came down from his orgasm slowly, being gently lowered on trembling legs to his knees, the beads pulled out of his clenching hole, and his god slowly pulling his tongue up and out of his mouth. Glossy eyes caught strips of white being sucked into the ghost’s skin, his scars growing fainter, but he couldn’t make sense of it, only shiver in delight as a hand was run through his hair, nails on his scalp as Phantom rumbled out, “Good Boy,” like a thunderstorm.

“Thank you, sir,” tumbled out of his mouth like the first drops of a waterfall, his throat tingling on the outside and something inside of him clicking into place. He lifted shaky hands toward Phantom’s waist, his utility belt discarded at some point. “M-may I, please?” Looking from the bulge of Phantom’s cock to the ghost’s face and back, never had Dale ached more for approval. It was only right for a mortal to please his god, wasn’t it?

Phantom stroked his head, petting him like a dog, and hummed. “You suck it down until you reach the spot where you need my help,” he said slowly, “and I’ll help you fit the rest down your throat. Remember, deep breaths, alright?”

Dale nodded, winced, and cleared his throat. “Yes sir, I understand. I’ll just suck until you’re done, ok? Please, Phantom, don’t pull out of me till you cum?” He needed this, he Knew it, needed that hot cum spilling down his throat and filling up his belly, leaving a mark inside to go with the one outside.

“Are you sure? Once I agree, you’re not getting away from my cock, so you better be absolutely sure.” Dale ran his hands over the bulge through the leather of Phantom’s pants and nodded vigorously. “Ok then, no pulling out till I cum, just far enough for air. And it’s my body, so trust when I say I know exactly how much room is enough to breathe~”

“Thank you,” Dale breathes, unzipping the pants and pulling them down slowly. Boxers covered in constellations, 12 inches long like shorts, failed to contain the hard cock within as a good handful of blue dick poked out the left leg of Phantom’s boxers, tapering to a fleshy point at the head but thicker than anything Dale had ever had in his mouth at just what he could see. When the pants were kicked back, Dale pressed a kiss to the head of it, looking up to see a smirk on his god’s face, and pressed kiss after kiss to what he could of that hot, throbbing meat. Then came the moment of truth, pulling down the soft fabric like he was unwrapping a present, jumping back when the fat cock sprung up to smack him in the face.

Dale had always suspected that Phantom was huge, that his dick had to be big, but that was nothing compared to the inhuman sight before him. Human dicks, after all, didn’t reach all the way to the knees like that, nor were they so thick at the root that Dale almost couldn’t wrap his shaking hand around them. Tearing his gaze from cock to face, Dale saw Phantom’s smirk and knew that he’d be keeping his promise. “I… I’m gonna need help real soon, sir.”

“That’s ok, Dale, you just set a pace for me n I’ll fuck your cute face just like that.” It was an invitation of mercy, he knew. He could go down slow, cautious, and look for help only when he was sure the pace was one he could handle next to painlessly. But Dale had disappointed Phantom before this, in his bullying, and that had to be atoned for somehow.

Licking his way from the softball-sized nuts that Phantom had, Dale made his way up the very head of what could only be called a horse-sized cock, and took a slow, deep inhale before wrapping his lips around the tip, tongue darting in to part the foreskin and trace his way over that unusual head. Then he went down, hands stroking quickly as he bobbed his head up and down Phantom’s cock, and after only 6 inches, he was fighting his gag reflex. Bobbing fast, struggling against the limits of his jaw and his throat, Dale looked up at Phantom, moaning and rocking his hips, hand in Dale’s hair, and he cupped the ghost’s balls.

The hand in his hair pulled, hard, and Dale had no choice but to go down, choking and gagging against the intrusion as Phantom’s rolls turned into bucks, hips approaching relentlessly fast while his eyes watered. He was pulled back sharply, the cock still on his tongue while he gasped, and plunging back into his throat like the tongue had until he was back to where he was before, just under a handful away from Phantom’s pubes. He was choked mercilessly, gagging and pulling back as a tool too big for words forced its way down his throat, and his cock was so hard it hurt, his mind settling at ease. Phantom moaned louder and louder, no doubt drawing the attention of his father and little brother, but Dale realized that his god was right: let them see him worship, this was his place now.

He was pulled back as his vision blurred, and his hand reached down toward his cock. “No,” Phantom grunted, face relaxed into one of bliss that Dale had never seen before, could barely see now. “You can cum from this, or not at all when I’m in you since you wanna atone so badly.” Dale whined, stretching his mouth wider open and pushing forward when Phantom thrust in, and his nose was buried in a cloud of white hair that tickled, and his chin was slapped by fat, heavy nuts. “Fuck, good boy~! Suck, right there~!”

Nothing had ever felt as good as obeying Phantom, and sucking on the cock, even as one hand traced the bulge of it in his neck and he realized that it was in his chest. His other hand reached up to grab at Phantom’s pecs, squeezing one eagerly while he slurped on that cock like a popsicle. The door opened, and Phantom slid back from his throat, letting his dad watch as the bulge disappeared into his mouth. Dale turned his gaze to his father and gave him a thumbs-up, not acknowledging his gawking any further.

“Wow, uh, hi - fuck, that’s right.” Phantom pulled Dale back down until he was blissfully balls deep, the hero’s hips moving fast and hard while Dale pinched and rubbed his nipple and swallowed like his life depended on it. “Your son has decided that being a superhero’s fuck buddy is a great first step toward greater things in life, and I for one agree with him about that.”

Dale moaned when Phantom held him still, nose filled with the scent of a warm summer’s day running around in the park. Those blunted claws ran through his scalp again and a nudge that could only be Phantom in his mind had him turning teary eyes to his father again, taking in the sight of the man’s boner. His throat burned and his cock ached for relief but he simply moved his hands down to fondle Phantom’s ass the way his older teammates fondled his and focused hungrily on his god and his dad. Phantom didn’t pull him back more than halfway, even as his lungs cried out for more air, and his thrusts grew harsher, frantic, as something tense began to build up in the air.

Phantom let out a loud, pleased moan, head dipping back and swollen balls pressed firmly against Dale’s chin as hot, thick, gooey cum pumped out of the god like a hose. Dale tensed up, his cock twitching before letting loose another load of his own jizz, and he aimed it at Phantom’s leg, painting his flesh yet again while he fed his hungry slut a river’s worth of jizz. When Phantom pulled slowly out of him, Dale swallowed pump after pump, mouth wide open as glowing white jizz splattered over his face, covering his neck and hair entirely before it slowed to a stop. Huffing and puffing, Phantom wiped his cock clean on Dale’s out-hanging tongue, closed his mouth, and then tapped his cock against his lips for a kiss the blond was grateful to give.

“Fuck, thanks Dale, I needed that. You rub that in like lotion, you hear? And I think I’ll let you two uh hash this out all you need to.” In a flash of light, Phantom’s gear was all on, and he flew out through the wall with a grin. Dale immediately began lathering his skin with the hero’s spunk, panting hard to catch his breath, and slowly he turned his attention to his father, staring at him in the doorway still, palming his hard-on.

“S-son, we need to uh to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ghost cum magic go brr  
> thanks for reading! Have a great WIP Wednesday!


	5. How to Handle your Sex Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets some advice and decides to try it out, while the jocks consider giving Phantom more followers

Danny tapped a rhythm against the kitchen table, staring down at his homework with a glare that could kill if he applied any more annoyance to it. He had plowed through the math, the science, and he was making good progress daily while working on his art project - something even ghosts knew better than to damage, Danny took his art very seriously - but history was a pain in his ass. His dad came up from the lab and took off his glove before running it through Danny’s hair on his way to the stairs, pausing after a moment. “Don’t forget your study toys, Danno! You know how those help ya concentrate, and that neither me nor your mother minds you using them anywhere, even if it’s just to enjoy yourself!”

Feeling his cheeks burn ever so slightly, Danny lifted his hips as his father helpfully unbuttoned his jean shorts and pushed them down. “Thanks Dad,” he mumbled, leaning up to give his dad a quick peck on the lips and receiving a firm squeeze to his thigh in return. Ever since the incident with Danielle lead Danny to coming out to his parents as half ghost, they had been apologetic, loving, and more open to him than ever before. Sure, Danny had never been punished or scolded by his folks for being naked or playing with himself anywhere in the house - or on their property, really, he could streak in so many places and call it home - but now they fully believed that Danny having something up his ass or around his dick helped him study and encouraged him to get off as much as needed to improve his grades. They weren’t even wrong, he was at a solid B+ in almost all of his classes, just like in middle school, and the closer to real flesh he got, the better his memorization. It worked, so they happily helped.

All of his spacing out left him surprised when he felt his father’s warm hand wrapping around his dick, giving him slow, methodical pumps. “What’s on your mind, son? You’re clearly distracted and a handjob and make out will only help with that by so much.” Even with that said, Dad kissed him again and put both hands to use working Danny’s dick, knowing it helped clear his mind. It took a few minutes of playing with his Dad’s tongue and letting it fill his mouth completely before Danny’s thoughts were ordered, and he pulled back, glad to feel a half second of chase before Dad did the same.

“So, you know how we’ve established that ghosts use emotions to keep up with the low energy budget of the living world, and it keeps a ghost sustained, even me, to be around a crowd and soaking in emotional energy. Stronger the ghost, the more emotion needed.”

“That’s right Dan,” Dad affirmed, giving his balls a tug. It had been a struggle, getting his parents to work past their biases and do actual research on ghosts.

“Ember Mclain can grow exponentially more powerful based on how many people give her praise. So, what if an already powerful ghost was getting the purposefully direct praise and worship of a cult?” Danny pulled out a random sheet of notebook paper to start writing on. “I know it’s next to impossible to fully quantify how many joules a ghost is using and containing and all that, since ectoplasm spits in the face of consistency, but I feel like there has to be some way to measure that.”

One of the advantages of his Dad’s eccentricities was that once he had his hands busy enough, he’d just keep doing that but more enthusiastically in place of gesticulation. That is to say, of course, that his dad was now thoroughly working his cock while speaking and thinking. “I had never really considered a religion centering around a ghost, but I guess the voluntary granting of energy would be more potent than if it were mind controlled out of someone. Cults and the relation between people and ghosts is more Vladdy’s territory.”

Danny hummed, nodding as he returned to his homework. Vlad had taken a long, difficult road to get where he was, his homunculus children barely stabilized by his own mid-morph geneprint and most of them reverting into infants upon gaining that stability. His obsession with gaining a family clashed hard with coming so incredibly close to losing the one he had made for himself, or so he said. Danny had felt the same intense ripples in time as he’d experienced after fighting his alternate future self, when Clockwork sent him back to fix his mistakes. Not much else could explain it when Vlad changed so very drastically, deleting everything he had on Danny’s parents that wasn’t easily accessed by the public and debugging the Fenton house of his weird spy drones.

Of course, knowing Vlad had changed and was changing never made it less weird when he felt his ghost sense go off and turned to see the older hybrid walk up from the lab in an actual lab coat and pull his dad into a kiss. Dad lifted a hand from Danny’s cock to hug his husband while they kissed, and Vlad took up his spot, an unusual sensation against Danny’s skin but no longer an unwelcome one. “What’s this I hear about cults and ghosts?” Well, who better to ask? Probably Pandora. 

“Let’s say you had a cult dedicated to your ghost form,” Danny started. “Say 5 people just decided to start worshipping you in a cult, how does that affect you as a ghost?” Vlad slid his hand up to the head of Danny’s cock and made the teen moan, bucking into his grip. Damn vampire wannabe knew how to send a jolt of energy down his shaft to make him fall apart.

“The willingly given psychic energy would be far greater than what we get from simply experiencing our own emotions and breathing it in from a crowded area. Five people might be enough for a light boost, depending on the ghost, but all said and done it would be a reliable, healthy source of energy, worship. Whoever it is that’s given themselves over to you, depending on how you’ve established the practice of worship, can even directly impact you with it. Given how you focus and that the most likely to recklessly devote themselves to you-“

“How-why do you a-assume that I mean a cult for me?” Between his dad and step dad, Danny was leaking pre all over his shorts and had to set down his pencil to avoid snapping it. “C-could be talking about Syd- Poindexter gaining worship from bullied geeks and nerds.”

“Oh come now, Little Badger, you’re the guardian spirit of the city at large, let alone your school. I’m shocked they haven’t changed the mascot to you yet.” Vlad ruffled his hair and Dad tugged on his balls, and rather than his father’s proud bellowing about his son being holy in someone’s eyes besides his own, Danny’s ears were filled with the rush of blood and ectoplasm as he went tense as a bow string and spilled his load all over the underside of the table. If there was any one enhancement to puberty he was grateful to his powers for, it was the hyperspermia because unloading like a horse was an amazing feeling no matter how many times he came, especially with both dads milking him for all he could give in one shot.

“If it helps,” Vlad purred in his ear while Dad went off to do whatever he’d originally been leaving the lab for, “once you know what euphoria feels like for a worshiper, getting them to feel that while worshipping you will give you plenty of energy.”

“Th-the observed…” Danny took a few breaths and phased the frost from his homework. “The observed phenomenon was that one member of my self proclaimed sex cult came all over my chest and several scars faded away just like that. It happened again on my leg when he came from having me cum down his throat and all over his face.”

“Well, you’re a scientist aren’t you, badger? Test that out some more.”

* * *

“You know, when we agreed to be a sex cult, i expected one of us to get possessed and fuck one of the rest of us,” Freddy said, tilting Dale’s head back to look at the new Phantom symbol on his collarbone, speckled with dots like stars. “I didn’t expect Danny fucking Phantom to come to us so we can have sex with him directly.” He let go of his friend and leaned back, his tank top rubbing almost uncomfortably against his sensitive chest, nipples hard as rocks. “Can’t say I’m complaining though.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said, stopping as he passed behind the ginger in the park. “Did I hear that right? You had sex with Phantom? You guys are a cult?” The senior looked between them all, from Chris with his tree trunk arms on full display, to Dale in booty shorts and a V neck, Kwan’s thicc thighs all but begging to be touched with the bulge of his cock clear in the nylon, and Dash once again wearing a skirt and a sleeveless with a boob window. It had been no secret that the five of them had gotten sluttier, Dash constantly stuffing his apparently self lubing hole with vibrators, Dale asking for people to play with his ass, Kwan fucking the nerds instead of bullying them. Still, a sex cult was a step up from just being sluts.

Dash looked to Kwan and the two had a conversation with their eyes before shrugging. “Yeah, we basically met up with Phantom, offered him up our bodies as thanks for saving us all the time, he told us not to tell anyone how to summon him, he took the offer, and we decided to worship him. I mean, lookit all he can do and tell me that’s not a god.” When Dash put it that way he made it all sound so simple.

“Like I said, I expected him to hear ‘sex cult’ and possess one of us to fuck another one of us, so he can experience it through our bodies, ya know? I guess he can experience plenty as a ghost though, cause Dale here had a religious experience.” Freddy clapped Dale on the back, and he grinned with a vibrant blush. “i don’t see any reason why not.”

“His cock is huge, Kev, like inhuman.” Dale’s eyes were far away, looking a slightly darker shade of brown as his dick grew hard. “Tastes amazing, too.”

Kevin looked between them all, appearing to do math in his head, and shrugged. “Alright then… you do you, guys. I’m gonna think about this now. Later.”

“Feel free to come fuck if you want,” Chris called out to him. “I wonder if Phantom would approve of us bringing in more people to the sex cult?”

“Only one way to know, right?” Kwan pulled out his photocopy of Phantom’s circle. “Let’s call n ask!”

* * *

“I feel like you’ve got a numbers thing going on,” Danny called out to the four-eyed, four-headed, four armed and legged, four-tailed monkey made of lava trying to swat him out of the sky. He let loose a wave of sub-arctic ectoplasm from his hand, hardening one of its palms into rock, which was smashed easily by Sam from below. “I mean, being made of lava is a really swealt idea but four of everything is just going overboard.”

The monkey roared and Danny wrapped himself in a shield colder than the darkest depths of the ocean, thunder cracking through the city while Tucker set up ice cannons to fire shards of ice five feet thick at the monkey. Hunks of rock that were blasted off of it flew up in Sam’s aura of power and rolled into a mace, slamming into the ghost’s guts. Danny charged up a torrent of cold in one hand and plasma in the other and- a tug on his consciousness like possessing a phone while it was in the middle of a call, and without thinking, he answered. “Wow, ok, that’s a thing. Now’s a bad time so make it quick.”

“ _ Oh, ok, _ ” came the startled voice of Dash. “ _ How would you feel if we got more people involved in the sex cult? Like, more guys for you to fuck _ ?”

Barely holding his concentration between flying, defending, charging up two attacks and having the conversation, Danny shrugged. “As long as the people involved are willing to make the same deal with me then yeah, you can summon me later and I’ll add them to the group. Now, all of you fuck each other, Dash and Dale as the bottoms, and think of me while you do it, I need a boost in power.”

Danny ‘hung up’ the call and focused in on the battle again, dropping his shield and zooming to the left. When he let loose his cold attack, he expected enough ghost ice to coat an arm, but instead a sudden flood of energy hit his core and a blizzard unleashed itself from his hand. Lava was frozen over immediately and the cold crawled back into the mouth of the ghost, spreading out toward a second head and to the shoulder of two arms. Danny fired off the plasma bolt and stone snapped apart like lightning had struck a dozen times over. The lava monkey wailed at the loss of a head and two arms, and Danny spread that cold over it like a blanket, until the corrosive heat vanished all together. Before it could reignite, Sam sucked it into the Thermos and Danny let out a relaxed sigh, floating down to his friends.

“Where did  _ that _ come from, exactly?” Sam and Tucker held out their hands, and Danny added his as well, all of them glowing.

“My apparently obedient sex cult.” Danny focused once more, tugging on the threads and honing in on the brains of the jocks. He wasn’t a neurologist but when he concentrated on giving them all a big hit of serotonin and dopamine, he was all but certain he’d done it right. “Alright, let’s play reconstruction crew.”

“We should talk about that later, I think,” Tucker said. Then the trio put their energy into the surrounding damaged area, and with a pulse of green light, that damage began to repair itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts below!


End file.
